gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zulu2065
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the GTA 5 Wishlist page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Haruhi Suzumiya (Talk) 07:05, August 13, 2011 July 2012 Don't argue with staff. We've been undoing your edits to Mount Chiliad and Back o Beyond because we don't do any myths-related content on this wiki. Edit warring with staff will get you blocked from editing this wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 00:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry I wasn't trying to argue. I just thought it was odd to delete myth related data, because while they may not be true, a lot of people do claim to experience some odd things around those areas. As you should know, I'm still new here, so it's not like I'm going to know how things work around here. -- Zulu2065 (talk) 04:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Albert DaSilva You could have just added the template for deletion instead of making it a blank page, but otherwise, good work. :) HuangLee (talk) 18:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Just a simple reminder that please add categories to the newly added images and try to upload the newer version of the file if possible Quickscopa 01:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) : :) Okay thanks for the heads up, I'll do that for now on. --Zulu2065 (talk) 23:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC)-- Images sourced from the Grand Theft Wiki There have been repeated instances of your uploading of GTW images to this Wikia, specifically images that were originally uploaded after the fork dating as late as this month. Could you explain why you didn't attribute their sources? - ZS (talk) 10:18, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Do not upload any images here from GTW. You are breaking the plagiarism policy of this wiki. Just keep in mind that if you are to upload any images that belonged to GTW, you should attribute or source back towards them to keep this wiki free of plagiarism and your troubles as well. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 11:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your comments. Prior to your message I had added your name to the sub-section on User:JBanton. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:44, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yo I just launched this new wiki for a PS4 driving game, you should check it out and contribute if you have any information. JBanton (Talk | ) 17:49, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Wow that looks awesome. I will when I get the chance too. --Zulu2065 (talk) 22:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC)-- Regards to the Serrano Page That piece of "trivial info" is already mentioned on the 'Design' section. It is perverse to add both information on more than one section. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 00:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I've been away for the past six weeks. I've seen you working on the vehicle articles in my absence and am grateful. If you need any help for PS3 GTA Online, just let me know. JBanton (Talk | ) 13:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC)